


A Day at the Beach

by evergrove, soulofsilence



Series: DSQ Resort [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonSwanQueen, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: Regina, Emma and Mal are spending a day at the beach on a sunny resort.





	A Day at the Beach

Emma woke to the pleasant sensation of warm skin pressing against hers, of arms wrapped around her snug, and of lips pressed to her neck leaving a trail of tiny, light kisses from her ear to her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Regina looking at her with a sleepy gaze. A yawn escaped Emma’s mouth, causing her face to scrunch up and Regina to let out a small chuckle. From behind her, Mal pressed one last kiss against her neck before whispering in her ear, “good morning, love.”

Rolling onto her back, Emma grabbed one hand of each Mal’s and Regina’s and brought them to her lips for a kiss. The bright sunlight filtering into the room through the blinds caught Emma’s attention and she immediately sat up.

“Sun!” Emma yelped. “We should SEAS the opporTUNAty to SHELLebrate this beautiful weather and go down to the beach!”

Mal and Regina let out groans at the puns, and simultaneously pulled a pillow over Emma’s face. After a few more minutes of teasing and kissing, they slowly got out of bed and started their day.

The trio had been at the resort for two days now. On the first day, they had arrived so late that they only had time to get acquainted with the resort before falling in a cozy heap on their king size bed. Yesterday, they had lazed around in the hotel pool. Today, however, Emma was clearly eager to go down to the beach and play in the surf and sand. All Emma’s talk of building sandcastles made Mal excited to go to the beach as well. Regina had no objection to that, since the point of the vacation was to enjoy themselves in the sun. And yes, to enjoy each other too.

Lounge chairs were placed in small intimate groups on the beach, and, since they were up early, they managed to get a sequestered cluster further away from the main part of the beach. The ocean was blue and clear, the sand fine, and the sun was shining brightly and warming their skin welcomingly.

They had been up late the night before, dancing in the resort’s night club and, later on, exploring each other in their suite. Emma, despite her earlier exuberance to get down to the beach, was still sleepy and unsurprisingly dozed off when they settled down.

 "We need to keep an eye on Emma’s skin. She doesn't have any sunscreen on and with her skin, that’s going to be problematic." Mal looked at the large umbrella that was closed and sticking up behind Emma’s lounge chair. Never before having opened one, Mal looked for directions. Seeing a tag, Mal held it toward her and read. All it said however was “high tech fabric with UPF50.” Well, that was no help.

“Crank the handle, dear.” Regina interrupted Mal’s confusion from where she was laying back in her chair, propping her feet daintily on the end of the lounger. Mal looked at the backside of the pole and saw a slim handle. Oh. Okay. She cranked the handle and watched as the eaves of the umbrella opened out and up and soon covered the chair Emma was in, in shade, but left the other two chairs in the sun.

"Here, let me help you put lotion on," Regina stood up and reached for the bottle and beckoned Mal closer. She applied the lotion with firm movements of her hand, only teasing a little when her hand _accidentally_ reached under Mal's bikini top. Mal raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Little queen, didn't you get enough last night?"

 "I can never get enough of you," Regina said and cleaned her hands on Mal's shoulders. Then she kissed her soundly and patted her ass. "Move, I want to read now."

Mal and Regina had been reading their books for about half an hour when Emma started to awaken. She blinked against the brightness of the sun and sat up, looking around for Mal and Regina.

“Oh, the princess is finally awake.” Regina teased, setting her book to the side. Mal followed suit.  After standing up and stretching, Emma walked over to Regina and kissed the top of her head. Regina and Mal both took some sunscreen on their hands and applied it thoroughly on Emma’s skin. Emma couldn’t suppress a moan because those familiar hands knew precisely how to tease her.

“I think I’m going to build my sandcastle now.” As Emma walked further toward the water to where the sand was slightly damp and in best building condition, Mal trailed behind her, enjoying the view of Emma’s butt in her pink bikini bottoms. Regina remained in her lounge chair and enjoyed the view of both her partners in bikinis.

“So… how do we start?” Mal looked to Emma for direction.

“We just start digging!” Emma fell to her knees and started digging in the sand, piling all the sand she dug out on the other side of the hole. Joining her, Mal started digging as well, following Emma’s directions to start curving the hole so it would wrap around the pile of sand like a moat.

Once they had finished digging the moat, Emma started forming the pile of sand into walls and buildings. Mal did the same, and soon they had a blank shell for their castle.

“Now,” Emma said, giving the castle a few last pats to firm it up, “we add the detail. We need a sand slurry. Then we drizzle the slurry over the castle to give it pretty details!”

Mal gazed adoringly at Emma, finding her excitedness adorable. “Okay. What’s a slurry?”

“It’s just very wet sand, basically. Wet enough so that when you pick it up and put your hand like this-” Emma moved her hand so that her fingers and thumb were all meeting below the center of her palm, forming a teardrop shape “-the sand kind of drips through your fingers and onto the castle."

They got to work, both focusing on different parts of the castle. When reaching for more slurry, Emma caught sight of Mal, face intense and focused on decorating the castle just so. Emma’s gaze drifted over to Mal’s fingers, watching as the sand dripped through them slowly, forming perfectly round little droplets. As Mal’s fingers slid against each other as she coaxed the little sand drops out, Emma gulped and felt her face flush with arousal. Mal looked up just then and caught Emma staring at her with desire-filled eyes. Emma leaned over and gave her a kiss, whispering, “I can’t wait to get those hands on me later.”

As the sun rose higher, Mal and Emma’s castle increased in size and in complexity. They drizzled and patted and dug, carved and smoothed and sculpted. So focused on their work were they, they didn’t even notice when Regina sat up in her chair, took her top off, and rolled over on her stomach. She was still reading, glancing at her partners from time to time and smiling at their focus. However, eventually watching Emma and Mal building their castle became more interesting than her book, and she put it to the side to focus her attention on her loves. 

Regina was so in awe of their work that she didn't even notice at first that something seemed… off. Where had they found all the materials for the little details in the castle, like the metal chains and flags? When Mal's eyes flashed a quick dark silver, she realized Mal was using magic. Hmm, must be some form of dragon magic, Regina mused, which was not tied to realities of this land. Magic was everywhere, she knew, but some magic had limits, like her own. Dragon magic obviously didn't have any such limits. She chuckled thinking about what they could do with the dragon magic later on in the privacy of their bedroom, but let Mal and Emma have their fun now. By the looks of it, Emma had noticed it too, because she whispered in the dragon's ear and a miniature yellow bug miraculously appeared near the sand castle.

Emma and Mal turned to look at her, and both of their jaws dropped at the sight of her. Regina topless was nothing new to them, but a public setting like the beach added a new level of hotness. Looking at each other and forming a silent agreement, Mal and Emma got up and said goodbye to the people who had come over and helped them build the castle, leaving them behind to finish it. The castle was good enough. They had other, more important, business to attend to.

“Watching you build a sand castle has left me all hot and bothered,” Regina said to them when they approached, tying her top back on. “You both look like you need a bath. That sand gets in everywhere.” With that, Regina got up and walked sensually back toward their room, beckoning them to follow.


End file.
